Bankotsu the Relentless
by betrayed miko
Summary: She was the only one left alive after the battle. Her love dead.
1. Death

She lay on the ground breathing weakly Inuyasha's body over hers she could feel blood soaking through her clothing his blood her eyes lowered halfway looking around to see if any of her friends had survived the attack by the band of seven. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were the only members of the band of seven left. "Well, well, well one of them is still alive Brother." Jakotsu replied. Her eyes trailed to the man that spoke as she struggled to get up only to slip back down Inuyasha's body keeping her down. Jakotsu pointed the sword at her throat. "Lets kill her." Tears rolled down slowly as she struggled to reach for her bow and arrows not willing to give up yet.

"Jakotsu, leave her, she is has already lost everything."

She reaches one of the arrows and her bow soon aiming it at Jakotsu her body shaking from fear and pain one of her eyes closed as blood rolled down. Jakotsu puts his sword away listening to what Bankotsu told him too soon turning walking away. She lowers her weapon lying still under Inuyasha's body. Bankotsu kneels down pulling Inuyasha's body off her and then walked away. She sits up weakly the clouds growing a dark hue as rain began to fall slowly. Jakotsu sneaks off and comes back. "Hello Kagome." He slowly slides his sword out slowly. "Time for you to die." Looks up to him sadly then down her head lowered her body drenched from head to foot blood rolling down her face dropping to the ground bloodied ground. Jakotsu went to attack her but, Bankotsu blocked his attack.

"Jakotsu you didn't follow my orders."

She kept her head down. Bankotsu threw Jakotsu away soon Jakotsu fled from Bankotsu. She tilted her head up slowly. Bankotsu looked down at her meeting her eyes. "Girl you should run before I lose my patients."

"...I will not leave my friends..."

"Their all dead anyway."  
"...That doesn't mean anything..."

"I told you to leave."

"I will not leave them!"

"THEIR DEAD! what are you going to do with them!" She started to shake from his yelling. "...I want to at least give them a proper burial..."

The man laughed. "fine."

She looked down again as she struggled to get up. He looked at her. "Fine I'll leave you with your dead friends."

"...So you felt sorry for me the leader of the band of seven not even letting his brother slay a stupid human!"

you...stupid wench!" He hit her in the face forcing her to the ground. She falls into the mud struggling to sit up. "You think I care about a stupid human."

"Why did you let me live!" She screamed at him as tears began to well.

"So you would rather die?"

"I want to know why you spared me and not my friends..."

"Cause I bare no grudge against you but I do with all your friends."

"I fought against you as well."

"So I don't care you should be thankful I spared you." Tears roll down slowly as she grabbed hold of her bow and arrows. He picked up Inuyasha's sword. "This would make it the perfect way to die."

Her good eye widened as she pulled back on the arrow. "Drop his sword you do not deserve to hold it!"

"No thanks I think I'll keep this as a trophy." She lowered her bow. "What afraid to fight now hmm?"

"...Please don't take his sword..."

"Why what are you going to do to stop me." She looks down sadly. "Come on tell me."

"You killed him you don't need another sword... the sword won't work for you... I am the only one who knows how to take it from a dull blade to a fang that can slaughter over a thousand demons..."


	2. Bad News for You Kagome

_**Her good eye widened as she pulled back on the arrow. "Drop his sword you do not deserve to hold it!"**_

"_**No thanks I think I'll keep this as a trophy." She lowered her bow. "What afraid to fight now hmm?"**_

_**"...Please don't take his sword..."**_

"_**Why what are you going to do to stop me." She looks down sadly. "Come on tell me."**_

_**"You killed him you don't need another sword... the sword won't work for you... I am the only one who knows how to take it from a dull blade to a fang that can slaughter over a thousand demons..."**_

He looked down to her smirking. "I know, but who said I wanted to use this fang in battle."

She looked up to him sadly his blade rising into the air her eyes closed as tears fell to the soiled ground. "…. You are nothing, but a monster…."

The blade went down her hair fell to the ground. "I might be a monster, but I will not kill an unborn child even when the mother tries to hide the small creature."

She looked up to him still sadden. "When the child is born what will you do…?"

He smirked looking down to her. "Train him to be part of the band of coarse I'll keep you alive as long as the child needs you then afterwards…" slams the sword against a rock slicing it in half both slides of the rock even.

She shivered at the thought and seeing the stone before she gave a low nod of understanding. He smiled. "Good girl." He grabbed her by the arm pulling her to her feet quickly as she started to walk limping. He watched her smiling at how pitiful she looked then as he lead her to a cave near the edge of the forest a small waterfall fell beside the cave Jakotsu sat grumbling a bit not like the idea of her even being around him and his brother.

"She won't be one of us right Brother?" He spoke coldly as she was pulled inside the cave soon tossed onto a pile of hay that was used for bedding.

"What she gives us will be part of the band only the males I'm not sure what I would do with the female children…"

Jakotsu smirked only wanting the wench to suffer more devestation. "Why not drawn them in the stream."

Bankotsu shook his head laughing. "No, no, no we can use them for when they get older."

She looked down shaking Bankotsu stared down at her before pushing her back on the hay bedding. "Don't worry I won't let Jakotsu hurt you as long as you listen to us." She nodded sadly as she looked away.

He lay down beside her. "I don't want to put you in chains or let Jakotsu hunt you down like a man and torture you so you have to stay by me got it?" She nodded once more tears rolling down slowly as she closed her eyes. A smirk slid across his lips as he kissed her lips soon licking the tears up.

She pulled away from him quickly. "Aww I was only trying to comfort you why be so mean… beside you wouldn't want anything to happen to that mutts little child do you I could give the child to Jakotsu and who knows what he'll do to it." With that said her body relaxed a little under his arms that wrapped around her still slender form his hands resting right on her stomach where the child was.


End file.
